Jhonny the Babysitting Maniac
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: Well Squee gets a babysitter. And well... frankly, I wouldn't want him with my kids! If I had any mind you! First and last jthm fic I'll write unless you beg. BEG MORTAL FOOLS! HAHAHAHA! Done with crazy moment.


Author's note: bored so I decided to do a jthm fanfic. Enjoy!!! Oh, and I love Squee!!!!!

Don't own anything that refers Jhonen and slave labor, it belongs Jhonen Vasquez who, might I add, kicks ass at writing these wonderful comics which I hold dear to my heart.

**************************************************************************

Squee held Smee close to his chest as he heard screams coming from his neighbors home. 'What does he do over there?' He thought to himself. But he felt sleep come over him.

"What shall we do with this human now that we're done with him Zorg?" Xebo asked. "Oh I don't know! Barbecue him and feed him to the eiwaz!" Squee found himself inside a giant UFO and two green aliens came towards him with a fierce looking kabob stick in their hands. But suddenly he heard a voice, "Wake up kid, we don't pay these stupid taxes just so you can lay in bed. Now go to school and give your mother and I some time away from you."

Squee got up and started getting dressed and headed off for school. After he freed a rabbit from two rabid dogs he set it free (where it got hit by a car.) he finally made it to school to be beaten up by a bully. As the bell rang he ran to class so he wouldn't be late. He sat next to Pepito and the lesson began. It was about some queen and cake when Pepito whispered to him. "Wanna come to my house after school for a while, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind." "Sure," Squee replied, "We've got loads of homework, it would be good to have some help."

So Squee and Pepito went to his house were he greeted Pepito's mom and Satan. They ate dinner which consisted of quesadias and nachos Pepito and Squee went up stairs. After they enjoyed playing video games they started on their homework. Sadly enough, Squee had to go home.

As he came in his dad walked up to him. "Look kid we're leaving, but we hired a babysitter since child services thinks it would be a good idea or something. He came over for almost nothing so don't piss him off." Before Squee could ask who it was he saw his baby sitter in the kitchen and gasped in horror. It was Nny!!! Squee begged for his parents not to leave but they slammed the door in his face. He looked to Jhonny who was advancing on him. And pulled something from behind him, it was a deck of cards. "Poker? Sorry kinda new to the whole 'babysitting' thing. But hey, must pay the rent some how. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. You're a good kid, I like you Squee."

So they spent the night playing poker and rummy and watching horror movies (much to Squee's distaste, so they settled on the new surgery channel on satellite.) And they made fun of some stupid comic (happy noodle boy!) Then it came time for Squee to go to bed. Nny escorted him to his room and Squee got settled into bed. "Don't let the evil Swedish gremlins from under your bed come out and gouge out yours eyes and eat your innards while your sleeping." Nny said as he closed the doors. 

An hour later Nny heard yet another scream from Squee's room and laughed. "Kids these days, did I just say that? I'm getting old, whatever. What's on satellite. Ted Bundy? Please what a pansy." Nny complained as he settled on CNN where they talked about two missing cheerleaders, 'those names sure do sound familiar.' Then the doorbell rang and Jhonny answered it. "Pizza delivery! Can I help you with anything else?"

"Well," Jhonny smiled "I do have this wall at my house….

*******************************************************************************

Let's hope you used your imagination and knowledge of Johnny's wall to figure out what happened to pizza guy. If you don't know who Pepito is, he is the son of Satan and a kid who goes to Squee's school and befriends him. Read the Squee comics! Okay I will never do this again! And I do love Happy Noodle Boy so I had to throw him in there somewhere!


End file.
